Timestream Paradox
by James S-310
Summary: Set in season 2. Boomer found an all-new kairu X-drive but since it was new and rare he wouldn't be able to control it, but in a fight against the Radikor he's forced to use this attack and its consecuences made a everything change the timeline drastically. OF course it contains KyXMaya please R&R :)
1. The speedster's strike

**Timestream Paradox**

It was a peaceful quest for team Stax; amazingly there were no E-teens nearby so this would be a short quest for Ky, Maya and Boomer.

-"I found the kairu energy!" Boomer exclaimed after he found an ancient rock full of kairu.

-"Great! And there's no sign of any E-teens, I bet it'll be the first free E-teen quest." Ky said.

-"Now let's get that kairu!" Maya said as she was grabbing her X-reader but Ky stopped her.

-"What?" Maya asked confused.

-"I think it'll be better if we let Boomer get the kairu this time, after all he found it first." Ky suggested.

-"Good thinking." Maya agreed.

-"Thanks guys." Boomer said and he used his X-reader to drain the kairu energy, once he did he discovered a new attack.

-"Awesome! Check it out!" Boomer said and he showed his friends his new attack.

-"Nice! Speedster's strike." Maya said once she saw Boomer's new attack.

-"That's an interesting speed attack." Ky applied.

-"I can't wait to test it." Boomer commented.

-"Soon, big guy. But right now we have to go back to the monastery." Ky said and then he and his team returned to the X-scaper and returned to the monastery.

Once they were home, Boomer was growing impatient to use his new attack.

-"I bet that with this new power, no E-teen will stand a chance." Boomer said.

-"I don't wanna bother you, bro. But you should wait for using that attack. Who knows maybe you're not ready for it yet." Ky commented.

-"Ky's right, to use something new requires patience." Maya applied.

-"I know guys, but you gotta admit is totally normal to be impatient to try something new." Boomer commented but soon master Boaddai came.

-"Ky and Maya speak with wisdom, Boomer. Use a new attack of this kind of power requires training…there for I suggest you should not use your new attack until you have trained long enough." Master Boaddai said and as much as Boomer didn't like that idea he knew that his master was right.

-"Okay, master Boaddai." Boomer agreed and soon Mookee came running.

-"Guys! There's another kairu deposit near the jungles!" Mookee informed.

-"Right, let get that energy." Maya said.

Later team Stax found the energy near the outsides of Africa, but as soon as they were getting their X-readers ready to drain the kairu energy team radikor appeared.

-"Don't you ever catch a break?" Ky asked annoyed.

-"We always have time to ruin your quests, Ky. Kairu challenge!" Techris said.

-"Challenge accepted!" Maya said, then both teams used their best attacks in the challenge.

-"Time to finish you losers, Anti-matter beam! Zane exclaimed and he threw his attack at Maya.

-"No you won't, Plasma claw!" Ky exclaimed and he destroyed Zane's attack with his.

-"Thanks for the save, Ky. Now's my turn…Feather daggers!" Maya exclaimed and she attacked at Zane.

-"Think again, Shockwave!" Techris yelled and he launched his attack at Ky and Maya.

-"Oh no you won't, Oblivion Blast!" Boomer exclaimed and he destroyed Techris attack.

The battle kept going for hours until team Stax was just a few attacks to lose the battle, Ky and Maya were out of energy and Boomer still had one attack left.

-"Sorry guys, but I gotta use this. Speedster's Strike!" Boomer exclaimed and his right fist started to glow in green energy and he jumped back to gain enough speed, then he ran at an incredible super speed and he stroke at the Radikor with enough strength that the E-teens were finally knocked out but Boomer couldn't stop, he wasn't ready to use this attack yet and his speed reached a higher rate that he disappeared and then an enormous flash of light appeared.

After the light, Boomer woke up in a room but it wasn't the room of the X-scaper. Soon the door was opened and Boomer saw her mother.

-"Boomer? Wake up honey, it's time to work." Boomer's mother said.

-"Mom? What happened?" Boomer asked confused.

-"I think you watched too many movies last night, young man. Anyway breakfast's ready, come down when you're ready." Boomer's mom said and she closed his door. When Boomer went down he saw his father reading the newspaper.

-"Good morning, son! How was your sleep?" Boomer's father asked.

-"A little bit uncomfortable, though I…" Boomer said until he saw one of the articles of the newspaper's front line: _The police captain Boaddai and his team took down another gang from the mob boss known as Lokar._

-"What the?" Boomer exclaimed.

-"What is it, Boomer?" Boomer's dad asked after he saw his son a little bit frustrated.

-"Nothing…Uh I better get ready to work on the farm, dad." Boomer said and he ran upstairs to find his shoes, then his dad kept reading the newspaper and he read another article: _Many criminals seemed to decide that go to jail is better than getting themselves slayed by the violent vigilante named Ky Stax._

Meanwhile on the rooftops of Chicago, a diamond thief named princess Diara was running through the buildings' rooftops as the vigilante Ky Stax was chasing her, he had a metal mask that reached from his jaw to his nose, his eyes were red, he had a metal shoulder protector on his right shoulder, two tactical wristbands with black fingerless gloves, a brown wolf skin on his left shoulder where he also had a combat knife and he had two specialized guns. As he landed on the next rooftop he took out his two guns.

-"Rapid fire!" Ky said and his guns started to make a clicking sound until he fired the bullets which were shot in fast speed. Diara managed to evaded the bullets and kick them away, then Ky started to fight Diara in hand to hand combat though both of them were skilled Diara managed to kick Ky in the stomach and she tried to choke him but he punched her in the jaw and made her head to crash against the floor. After defeating her Ky got closer to Diara.

-"Where is she?" Ky asked and he stomped Diara's head against the floor again.

-"Where, Diara!?" Ky asked again showing he was growing impatient and he grabbed her from her neck.

-"Tell me where her hideout is this time…while you can still breathe." Ky said threating her.

-"Oh I would like to answer…but it's on the tip of my mouth." Diara mocked and then Ky grabbed her from her face with his right hand.

-"I'll help you with that." Ky said and with his left hand he took of his combat knife, Diara gasped as Ky got his knife closer to her face.

-"A police officer was kidnapped last night, where did she take him?" Ky asked as he made a scratch on Diara's left cheek with his knife.

-"Ha! Even if I did know it wouldn't do you any good, Ky. Assuming from the time that passed his probably already dead." Diara said.

-"Then so are you." Ky said and he threw Diara off the building. As the jewel thief was screaming she closed her eyes ready for the hit on the street but she was caught by a SWAT member.

-"Get off me, jerk!" Diara said and she pushed the SWAT soldier aside and tried to run away only to find the police captain Boaddai and many cops and SWAT soldiers pointed their guns at her so Diara had no other choice but surrender and later she was arrested.

Later on the police H.Q., Boaddai was reading the newspaper until he heard something in the window but he didn't turned around to see who it was.

-"You should have let her hit the pavement." Ky said as he was sitting in the window's edge.

-"And you shouldn't have thrown her." Boaddai said still looking at the newspaper.

-"She slipped." Ky said sarcastically.

-"You may be on the right side of the law, but you really need to consider to help people instead of taking them out." Boaddai said closing the newspaper.

-"Helping people? Like that murdering psychopath!? Maybe YOU should consider to help people in some other town, captain. This city is already hell." Ky said.

-"That's what you keep saying but sadly I'm gonna have to disagree with you. There's always hope...even in a place like this." Boaddai said but Ky rolled his eyes and he was ready to leave.

-"Before you go…When you'll find her again, what will you do?" Boaddai asked.

-"I…I don't know." Ky said and he left.

**To be continued…**


	2. Drastically changes

**Chapter 2: Drastically changes**

Convinced that something's not right, Boomer told his parents that he needed to visit a "friend" who lived far away, his parents believed in him and they allowed him to go. But Boomer's plan was to go the monastery and to make sure that his theory was right or wrong but when he arrived he only found an abandoned temple that looked like it was built in the 15th century.

-"What the heck is going on here?" Boomer asked to himself as he entered to the temple.

-"Ky? Maya? Mookee? Master B? Anyone!?" Boomer exclaimed calling for his friends but there was no response. Soon Boomer found a door that leaded to a secret room where there was weapons, artifacts, and many other things.

-"Something's totally not right here but I still don't know what…" Boomer said until someone punched him in the face, when he turned around to see who attacked him he saw Ky but he looked different and his eyes were red.

-"Who are you?" Ky asked as he clutched his fists.

-"I said who…the hell…are…you!?" Ky exclaimed as he delivered many punches at Boomer's face.

-"Ky, wait! It's me Boomer! Your friend!" Boomer said but Ky kicked him in the stomach.

-"I don't have any friends!" Ky said and those words made Boomer realized something, Ky would never say that since he always had his best friends.

-"Oh…gosh, when I used the speedster's strike I changed the timeline! This mess is my fault!" Boomer thought but then Ky knocks Boomer to the ground.

-"Wait…this is wrong! Everything changed!" Boomer said but Ky didn't listened to him and stomped on his left hand's finger.

-"I told you, everything changed!" Boomer tried to explain.

-"Listen well, you got nine more fingers. Unless you don't wanna be fingerless you better tell me how you found this place." Ky said this time sounding even more serious.

-"In my reality…you, Maya and I are kairu warriors, we control the energy known as kairu and collect it all around the world so they won't fall into the hands of…" Boomer said but Ky broke his finger.

-"Ghaa!" Boomer yelled in pain.

-"You better come up with a more convincing story, because this ain't a superhero comic-book story." Ky said and he kicked Boomer aside and incredibly his X-reader fell to the ground.

-"My X-reader! I need my X-reader! Let me show you I'm telling the truth." Boomer said but Ky grabbed his X-reader.

At plane sight, Boomer's X-reader looked like some sort of cell phone but it had an interesting technology design.

-"You got one shot." Ky said and he gave Boomer his X-reader, but when he turned it on, it started to produce smoke and its system got burned.

-"Oh no…" Boomer whispered.

-"Not what you expected?" Ky said with a little bit of mocking in his voice.

-"Of course not! The speedster's strike must've been too much for my X-reader when I used it against the Radikor." Boomer said.

-"What kind of name is Radikor?" Ky asked.

-"The alien kind of name…they're a team of aliens but that's not the important thing! What's important is that none of this is right." Boomer exclaimed.

-"How so?" Ky asked again.

-"The E-teens are criminals instead of kairu warriors, master Boaddai's a police captain instead of a kairu master, you're a vigilante instead of a kairu warrior and I don't even know anything about Maya in this timeline…" Boomer explained but Ky twitched his eye in some sort of silent anger when Boomer mentioned Maya's name.

-"…And Lokar's a mob boss instead of an evil kairu lord." Boomer applied.

-"Well, then it seems that the changes somehow fitted into some people. Lokar's newest plan is to use any means necessary to get what he wants…he's a sociopath, but the latest…rumors says that this time he's planning to send suicidal squads to any police department in the city by planting the bombs in the criminals' guts." Ky commented.

-"Could anyone, even Lokar…be that degenerated?" Boomer asked as Ky drank a glass of water and he took a look at his hideout which was still a mess since his last battle but he concentrated his look in a specific place.

-"You'd be amazed the kind of monsters this world can create." Ky said as he looked at a wall that had the words _Don't you love me? _Written with blood alongside a blooded smile drew too.

-"There's a way to stop this mad world, Ky. But I need help to do it." Boomer said and Ky sighed.

-"If I were to help you…what exactly would you need?" Ky said sounding like if he was willing to help.

-"I need some help fixing my X-reader but I don't know how. And in my reality you always said you had an engineer experience." Boomer said and Ky took his X-reader to check it out.

-"Then I guess that prevails during the time paradoxes…this device possess a technology not made by man so this defends your theory of a different timeline, I think." Ky commented but then there was a beep in his tactical com wristband.

-"What is it?" Boomer asked.

-"Stay here and tried to figure it out which circuits are fried, I gotta do something." Ky said as he was right at the door to leave.

-"And what's that?" Boomer asked again starting to get frustrated.

-"She's on the loose again." Ky said and he left.

-"But…who is _she_"? Boomer asked himself and then he saw a book in Ky's desk and he started to read, this book contained information about every opponent Ky had encountered and soon Boomer discovered who was Ky's biggest rival and this rival was the one Ky went to defeat now.

-"Oh…my God…" Boomer was speechless when he saw the face of _her_.

Meanwhile Ky reached what it looked like an abandoned mansion, he entered the place to stop who he tried to find for months. Inside the mansion everything was dark and if there was light then it came from the almost functioning lights that were getting on and off and someone spoke from this place's speakers.

_-"Ooohhhhh…..I wonder who came to my funhouse. Is it the boogey man? Is it the Batman? Oh! Oh! Oh! Is it a freaking boy scout? Hahahahaha! I don't care! As long as it bring fun and cookies!" _The female voice said trough the speakers, speaking things without any sense.

-"Surrender now! Your madness is at its end!" Ky said and then there was a maniacally laugh.

_-"Why should I? The fun is just getting started especially with you, honey. Try to hurry and come to the party because many people got bored and tried to leave. And you know I don't like the booooring people…and what happens with them HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _The voice said and then Ky looked at the ground and he saw many people dead and blood on the wall and on the ground, two of them were kids and they had smiles drew on their face.

-"Oh…no! What have you done?" Ky whispered shocked.

_-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

-"Maya! What have you done!?" Ky exclaimed.

**To be continued…**


	3. Messed up timeline

**Chapter 3: Messed up timeline**

**(A/N: I wanna thank hopelessromantic4life for giving me an idea for this chapter)**

After Boomer read the files that Ky had about his opponents, he was shocked when he found out that the most dangerous opponent Ky ever faced was Maya. In this timeline she became a murderous psychopath. His friends and enemies changed…damn he changed everything! Now this world's timeline was darker than any other he could dream of.

-"I have to do something about it! This is all my fault!" Boomer said to himself, cursing himself for this timestream paradox.

-"The only way to fix this must be the speedster's strike, if only I could make my X-reader work again. But Ky's the engineer, not me." Boomer thought feeling like a fool for what he did.

-"But I gotta try…" Boomer applied and he tried to find any fried circuit in his X-reader.

Meanwhile Ky kept walking as he still listened to Maya's manically laughter.

-"If you know what's good for you, then you'll give up now!" Ky exclaimed.

_-"Aw, so soon? Sometimes you're lame! You should try to see the fun this funhouse offers, so…how about you, crimson eyes, take a look at it?" _Maya said trough the speakers and then a screen turned on in the wall at Ky's right side and he saw Maya smiling at him but this time she had a new "Make-up". She used carbon dust as the make-up beneath her eyes to make it look like some sort of black tears, she also used blood as the make-up for her lips to make it look like a huge bloody smile.

_-"I made myself pretty for you." _Maya said with a teasing voice.

-"You're crazy! You kidnapped a police officer last night…where is he?" Ky asked and then Maya simply grabbed a screwdriver and advanced three steps where the kidnapped police officer was, he was chained to a chair and he had tape on his mouth so he wouldn't say anything. The officer was shivering in fear as Maya was humming a childish song and when she got really close to the officer she grinned evilly.

_-"Cross my heart and hope to die….stick a needle in…your…eye HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Maya said singing as she was getting the screwdriver really close to the officer's right eye.

-"MAYA, GODDAMN IT!" Ky yelled as the video log ended.

_-"Well…what are you waiting for, slowpoke? You'll be late for the party! Luckily we still have one more guest." _Maya commented.

-"Knowing her, whoever the _guest_ is, he won't have much time." Ky thought and then he found a huge, metallic door that looked sealed and it could take a good pair of hours to unlock it but luckily Ky had a backup plan. He grabbed his gun and aimed to the door.

-"High EX!" Ky said and then his gun changed its shooting kind to a high explosive charge and he blew up the door.

-"Knock knock…" Ky said sarcastically.

-"Your first joke…I'm surprised." Maya commented as she grinned at him.

-"Where's the hostage?" Ky demanded as he aimed his gun at the crazy psychopath.

-"Oh that….here it is." Maya said as she pulled a red curtain and it showed a seven year old boy tied up to a chair and he had tape on his mouth so he wouldn't say anything.

-"Let the boy go." Ky said but Maya pulled out a knife and she placed it near the boy's throat.

-"Why? Maybe he doesn't like his family…maybe he needs a new one. I'm willing to be a very, very loving mother…But a family isn't complete without the father." Maya said and the boy was shivering in fear and sobbing.

-"What on Earth are you talking about?" Ky asked.

-"You could be a wonderful father, my dear Ky." Maya said with a creepy, teasing tone.

-"You're insane! You kidnapped many people to killed them…and then you kidnapped a young boy to make him your son!?" Ky exclaimed.

-"No, no, no…not my son. OUR son." Maya said as she blinked an eye at Ky.

-"You…YOU FILTHY STALKER!" Ky yelled as he released his gun's safety.

-"Hahahahahaha! You know I only have eyes for you!" Maya said.

-"That's it! Sonic charge!" Ky said and his gun shot a sonic charge at Maya making her fly away to the wall.

-"Whahahaha! That's more like it, honey." Maya said as she got up and charged at Ky trying to cut him but he kept evading the slices but Maya managed to punch him.

-"Why the mask? Afraid to show your real face? I bet those lips of yours are really tasty." Maya teased as she licked her own lips with her tongue and Ky twitched his eyes at that crazy commentary.

-"Stop this, a knife can't beat two guns." KY said.

-"But you can't hit what you can't see." Maya said and she pulled a switch making all the lights of the room to turn off.

-"I don't need this madhouse's lights to find you. Hotshot!" Ky said and he aimed his gun to the roof and shot a fire charge at it making a burning light and he saw Maya.

-"Aw, nuts!" Maya said.

-"Stun!" Ky exclaimed and he shot at Maya's left leg so she couldn't move that leg.

-"You're done." Ky said but Maya only laughed a little bit.

-"If that kid doesn't want to be our family…then he won't be anyone's family!" Maya yelled as she threw her knife and many other sharp objects at the kid's direction.

-"No! Rapid fire!" Ky said and he shot at all of the objects before they could reach the boy.

-"I should kill you, you filthy…" Ky said but Maya's laughter stopped his say.

-"You can't kill me, you and I know why. Now don't think this will be the last of this…you and I are destined to be together, one day we will be together MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maya exclaimed as she jumped out of the window and escaped. Ky could easily go after her but he couldn't because when he made the fire to find Maya in the darkness the whole place was burning down and he needed to save the boy. Before the whole place was burned into ashes, Ky managed to save the boy who was really scared, but he knew he was safe.

-"Don't worry, kid. Let's take you home." Ky said as he took the boy to his home.

Later after getting the poor boy back to his and home and his family, he returned to his HQ where Boomer was waiting.

-"How did it go?" Boomer asked.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"I know that you went to face Maya." Boomer commented.

-"You! Ugh…never mind." Ky said annoyed.

-"So in this timeline she's a psychopath." Boomer said with sadness in his voice.

-"She never was like that, she used to be my closest friend until…" Ky said but he couldn't finish.

-"And how was she before…" Boomer asked but he couldn't finish either.

-"We were friends since kids, but around our 15 years old I started to…you know. At first I thought I would never have a chance, I thought she could have feelings for someone else or that she could be a lesbian…but now in her madness…but that can't happened. The Maya I knew is gone." Ky explained.

-"No, I bet she's not…don't worry, pal. If we fix the way to my X-reader, everything will be better." Boomer said and Ky nodded.

Meanwhile, Maya was walking through the darkest alleys of the city, now able to move her leg she kept repeating something.

-"We will be together, we will be together, we will be together, we will be together." Maya kept repeating because of her obsession with Ky and she also found it suitable to let all the anger go away, since she couldn't kill that boy, she kept her frustration until she heard something, it sounded like a child's sobering. Maya found a little girl around the age of 6, she had ragged clothes and she was crying behind a metallic litter box.

Maya saw this as an opportunity to capture the girl and make her sleep with the fishes, so she pretended to be friendly and she gets close to the crying girl.

-"What's wrong, my darling?" Maya asked trying to pretend sweetness in her voice. The girl looks up to her and rubs her eyes clear of her tears.

-"My parents left me here and told me to never come home." The girl said sobbing a little, even Maya was shocked at this.

"Why would they leave behind such a cutie as you?" Maya said but she was finding it difficult to keep her voice kind and gentle.

-"They said I can be insane and slightly murderous. I like ripping the heads of dolls and small creatures…Now I have nowhere to go." The girl responded and Maya secretly grinned at this.

-"Perfect." Maya thought.

-"Would you like to stay with me? We're two of a kind. You'll be trained to use your gift." Maya offered and the little girl wrapped her arms around Maya in a deep hug, she wasn't used to hugs.

-"Thank you so much!" The little girl said.

-"You're welcome, um…" Maya said unaware of the child's name.

-"Anya." The little girl said her name smiling.

-"A lovely name." Maya said and she took Anya's hand.

-"All right, Anya. Let's go home." Maya applied and she took Anya to who knows where.

-"What happened to your face?" Anya asked talking about her make-up.

-"Oh, I had a little make-up problem." Maya said.

**To be continued…**


	4. This one goes to five

**Chapter 4: This one goes to five**

After the battle with the crazy psychopath, Ky spent almost three hours trying to fix Boomer's X-reader.

-"Do you wanna talk about it?" Boomer asked, Ky was like lost in another world. This happens every time he fights with Maya.

-"No." Ky said coldly.

-"Okay…describe her in three words." Boomer challenged.

-"Evil. Crazy. Bitch." Ky said while he was still trying to fix he X-reader's chips.

-"We have a problem." Ky applied.

-"Now what?" Boomer asked.

-"The main circuits are impossible to fix, its technology is not known or it can be found…Unless…" Ky said.

-"Unless what?" Boomer asked.

-"In the whole city, some pieces of technology exist but they can't be found because some collects them and he keeps them…and that's the freaking mob boss Lokar." Ky explained.

-"So Lokar gets secret technology to exchange it for any crime stuff?" Boomer supposed.

-"Uh huh. So it's impossible to get it." Ky said.

-"I don't think so. I'll go get it." Boomer said.

-"What? Are you crazy?" Ky said.

-"No, I'm insane." Boomer said trying to joke.

-"No, Maya's insane, you are a fool if you think you're going to get Lokar by your own. He's a crime lord and you're just an average guy." Ky said.

-"Exactly. Lokar would never suspect of a guy like me, if you go he could know immediately since you're notorious in Chicago." Boomer said.

-"Fine! Do whatever you want, is your funeral." Ky said and he kept working on the X-reader.

-"When I'll be back, I'm going to tell you: I TOLD YOU SO!" Boomer said annoyingly and he left.

Later he went to the alleys around the night trying to find any place that could be high in crime activity, Boomer thought that if he could be spying at Lokar's henchmen during their illegal deals he could sneak there and try to _steal_ the equipment he needs to fix his X-reader.

-"C'mon! We ain't got all night!" one of the henchmen said as the rest was loading some boxes to the trucks. Boomer was peeking behind the walls near a warehouse. During the loading of the boxes, one of them fell to the ground and opened it. It's contained many pieces of technology that didn't looked so common, that must've been the pieces he needed but he couldn't go get it right away or the henchmen could shot him. He needed a plan.

-"Okay think…how I can get the box? And most importantly, how can I make the gangsters stay for a while so I have time to get it?" Boomer asked himself but he saw a telephone cabinet.

-"Oh, let's hope this will work." Boomer said and he ran to the cabinet and he called the police.

The authorities affirmed that they will be there in five minutes so Boomer needed to stop the gangs for five minutes. So he started to throw rocks at the walls to distract them with the noises.

-"What was that?" One of the criminals said and then another thump of the walls was heard again.

-"Someone's playing with us!" Another one said.

-"Screw this! Time to go!" The truck's driver said and they were about to go, Boomer was going to lose his chance to go back home but luckily the cops arrived.

_-"This is the police! Drop your weapons and surrender! You have five seconds to do it!"_

Without any other choice, the gangsters had to surrender and they got arrested, the authorities were collecting the illegal components that the gangs were trying to collect were confiscated but Boomer tried to pick up the box he needed but.

-"I'm sorry, son. But you can't take that." The police captain said and Boomer had a shocked face when he saw the captain.

-"Master Boaddai?" Boomer asked but the captain only raised an eyebrow.

-"No I'm not a master, I'm the police captain." Boaddai declared.

-"But in my timeline…" Boomer tried to speak.

-"Timeline? Okay kid. You had a rough day so you better go home and leave that box." Boaddai suggested.

-"But I needed so Ky would be able to fix something." Boomer said but he couldn't say more because it'll sound unbelievable.

-"You know Ky Stax? I've heard that before." Boaddai said, obviously he didn't believed Boomer's words.

-"But it's true, when I talked to him once he beat the crap out of me and broke me two fingers." Boomer said.

-"Wow…You really know him." Boaddai said and then Boomer proceeded to tell him about the timeline mess.

-"The story you told me is somehow unbelievable but…it has sense." Boaddai confessed.

-"I know it sounded unbelievable but changing the subject…how did everything turned how it was? I mean how did Ky and Maya turned out to be…what they are now?" Boomer asked and Boaddai only sighed.

-"It was two years ago…" Boaddai said starting to tell the story.

_Flashback_

Two years ago, Ky and Maya were just two simple teenagers who were best friends but Ky started his career as a vigilante since he found it interesting, a comic book fan-boy that finally made the one thing he actually liked to read into real life. That time he was to "soft" with the criminals as he recalled, he let them lived as a way to show the morality he noticed in every hero he used to read…until he understood that the morality showed in any fictional crap was nothing but what actually was…a fictional crap.

A year later, he discovered that Maya disappeared one night when she was dating a guy she met on the park at late night…he did every single thing possible to find her, he even had to beat someone with a baseball bat to get the location where Maya was kidnapped and by the time he got there, he saw an apartment that looked abandoned for five months. Once inside he started to search for his best friend and try to catch the kidnapper and any associate of him. After searching in every door he finally found her but he also found two dead bodies in the floor, possibly the associates of the kidnapper. When he saw her sitting in a corner with her head resting on her legs, she was somehow whimpering, whispering things and she was slightly making a low laugh…

-"Maya are you okay?" Ky asked as he got closer to her.

-"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…" Maya kept singing in a low tone, still with her head resting in her legs.

-"Maya?" Ky asked concerned.

-"They told me I should smile often…and I did…" Maya said and she raised her head to face him, the lower part of her face was soaked in the kidnappers' blood, it had the shape of a smile.

-"…I'm smiling." Maya said making the creepiest smile of all…she lost her mind for sure.

The cops arrived and took the two bodies to the morgue and Maya to a mental hospital, she never stopped laughing that night. But Ky stayed there…he knew that the real kidnapper should be back soon, since he shouldn't know of what happened here. By the time the kidnapper returned to the apartment he saw the _do not cross _lines in his apartment door, unaware of what happened the kidnapper entered only to be punched to the wall and have his left hand handcuffed to a pipe. There he noticed that Ky was the one who attacked him but Ky only twitched when he saw that the kidnapper was a guy name Zane. He used to be Ky's rival on school and constantly annoying him by flirting with Maya.

-"Why did you do it, Zane?" Ky asked angry.

-"Isn't it obvious? This is my hobby." Zane declared.

-"Not that….why did you do that to Maya!? WHY HER!?" Ky yelled but Zane only laughed a little.

-"She wasn't an easy one but I could break her mind…because I also knew that if I broke her, then you'll break as well. Now mister vigilante you know I'm the responsible for this so arrest me." Zane said while smirking but Ky's inner rage was boiling and he found a meat cleaver in the table, he grabbed the meat cleaver and Zane tensed up.

-"Oh, God…what are you doing? Arrest me!" Zane said but Ky didn't respond.

-"Wait, no! Don't do that! I said I did it so arrest me…no! NO!" Zane yelled but Ky stabbed the meat cleaver in Zane's head.

-"Men get arrested..." Ky said breathing angrily.

-"…Dogs get put down!" Ky applied as he took the cleaver out and started to slash the corpse's head, while he did that his anger was boiling so much that his blood started to get in his blue eyes until they ended up red permanently.

_End of flashback_

-"That's what happened." Boaddai said but Boomer remained silent.

-"How can one simple thing, change everything into a nightmare?" Boomer asked himself.

Meanwhile Ky was on the top of the rooftops writing something on what it looked like a journal, he wrote three pages by now.

_Ky Stax's journal November 10__th__-2013_

_The story Boomer keeps saying is completely crazy, like a man that believes he can fly. Timestream Paradoxes are nothing but theories of science, just that…theories or they can be showed in a comic book but that's just fiction. Maybe he's crazy about heroes and fantasy saying retarded things, I used to think like that, I used to be like that…a loser who was so stupid that believed that anything in the fiction existed, now I'm different nothing excellent of a person but I'm sure I'm not a loser as before…now I can make a difference. Back to Boomer he can say pure bull crap but he can't be crazier than that…not like that murdering psychopath whose only interests are the murdering of innocent people and my attention, by the murdering I don't know why, perhaps she believes that she can fulfill her thirst of unstoppable revenge against the men that tried to kill her? Even though she managed to put them down. But assuming what Boomer says is true, then all of this could be changed? Could everything be…different? Every day I looked down to this city where I take out one scum and ten more take its place. Is like if I was looking at the bloody hell where the only things that exist there are the screams of innocent and their blood running through the sidewalks. Police captain Boaddai claims that there's still hope in a hellhole like these, something or someone worth fighting for and they could be the shelter for the peace, he says. But there is no shelter because every day, everything ends the same, violent lives ending the way as they are…Must admit I fooled myself with those words once when I was younger but if what Boaddai says is also true, then that's why I keep fighting in a dead zone? Probably because a part of me, a part of the old me believes that inside Maya…that filthy crazy stalker lies, even a small portion, of the girl I fell for years ago? A part of her survived her loss of sanity? Possibly true…but now I must go and take care of the one that stills on the loose. The one who's hopeless insane but who somehow keeps me sane…and if there's hope yet for both of us, then it could be the first of the nights when I'll smile again…or she could ruin it. Turning everything into a simple and sad joke._

**To be continued…**


	5. Daughter?

**Chapter 5: Daughter?**

Days later, Ky was exactly on the top of a rooftop near an alley where he knew where to stalk his prey. Obviously finding his prey was easy since she never stopped laughing.

-"Yankee doddle went to town, riding on a pony. Stuck a feather in his cap and ate some rigatoni…" Maya said singing and walking through the alley until she felt something near her. Suddenly she felt her throat being grabbed by something or someone and then Ky appeared, he was using some sort of active cammo device.

-"Ohh…very sneaky. I like that on a man." Maya said flirting but Ky pushed her.

-"You better give up now…or else you'll be 10 feet underground." Ky said.

-"Any other option?" Maya asked with her arms crossed.

-"I'm taking you to a mental asylum…you murdering psycho!" Ky exclaimed getting himself into battle stand.

-"But you'll be bored as hell without me…you know you like me being a psycho." Maya teased and Ky was growing impatient.

-"You sick animal!" Ky yelled and Maya laughed.

-"HAHAHAHAHA! I love you too, darling." Maya said and she pull a knife out of her pocket and she ran to cut Ky. She tried five times to slash but he blocked her attacks and the final block hold her arm that he could actually break it, but they were so close.

-"If you wanted to get close to me you should've just asked, silly." Maya said.

-"SHUT UP!" Ky yelled and he managed to push her and take her knife away from her. But even Maya was a great close combat fighter so they were blocking each other's attack for minutes until both of them delivered the final punch at each other, making both of them fall to the ground…Maya on top of Ky.

-"You're a real mess, did you know that…Stax?" Maya said breathing heavily, tired from the battle.

-"Yeah…but I'm not as messed up as you, Maya." Ky said breathing heavily too, tired from the battle. Then came an awkward silent for a moment until Maya broke the silence.

-"You know, besides liking the idea that monkeys can fly…I always wanted to be like this." Maya said as she placed her hand on Ky's chest.

-"And…as crazy as this sounds…me too." Ky replied as his right arm around Maya's waist.

-"Haha…I like crazy." Maya said.

-"But I don't know why…why I keep fighting you but I can never stop you…maybe I should just…" Ky said as he was reaching for his gun and Maya grabbed his hand.

-"Do it, go on. Take your gun and take us both out with the same bullet…and we can be together in the otherworld, do it." Maya said as she made Ky to get the gun, pointed as his head and she placed her head next to Ky's.

-"No…I can't. It wouldn't make a difference." Ky said and Maya sighed.

-"It doesn't matter. Anyway, take this." Maya said and she gave Ky a piece of paper as she got up.

-"What's this?" Ky asked as he got up as well.

-"Just an address, find me there tomorrow night." Maya said and she walked away, Ky wanted to take her down but he just couldn't…he didn't know why.

-"I…" Ky was speechless as he looked at the paper.

Later Ky returned to his HQ and Boomer was already there with the pieces of technology.

-"I'll be damned, I thought you would die getting the equipment." Ky said.

-"It wasn't easy but I got it, the police arrived just in time to take the henchmen to jail and luckily master…uh captain Boaddai helped me to get the box." Boomer said showing the components for his X-reader.

-"Uh huh…so now you know Boaddai, huh?" Ky said.

-"Yeah and…he told me what happened with you and Maya." Boomer commented and Ky tensed up.

-"I'm not in the mood for this, I gotta assemble your stuff." Ky said and he started to work on Boomer's X-reader.

-"So it'll work?" Boomer asked.

-"All systems are reloading, you'll just have to wait." Ky said and he got up and headed for the exit.

-"Where are you going?" Boomer asked again.

-"I gotta…do something." Ky said and he left.

-"Hmph, just like the Ky I know...he always cares for Maya." Boomer thought.

Meanwhile Ky was on a rooftop, looking at a warehouse that was in the address Maya gave him.

_42__nd__ street, turn right and you'll see a grey warehouse._

_You'll find me there_

_XOXOXO_

Before that he was holding his journal, meaning that he wrote something.

_Ky Stax journal, November 12__th__-2013_

_Maya's madness seems to increase every time but considering the way she spoke in the alley earlier, I could say that she may be recovering what she used to be before. But now…what's her punch line? She told me to get here and find her. Whatever her plan is, I must be prepared, I can feel she's leading me to a trap, like a wolf stalks her prey until it got it trapped…I have to be ready for that "surprise" she has in store for me._

Then he entered the warehouse he saw nothing but he threw a flare and then he saw many letters that its words were wrote with red paint.

_This way…._

Ky followed the instructions until it led him to a closed door.

_Getting warmer….._

He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he used a pair of picks to unlock it, when he did he opened the door and saw Maya sitting in a box.

-"Took you long enough." Maya teased but Ky frowned.

-"What do you want?" Ky asked her coldly.

-"Just to give you a surprise…" Maya said and then Ky felt someone behind him and that person attacked him but he managed to push her aside, suddenly he discovered that who attacked him was a six year old little girl, she had green shirt and a purple skirt and her hair was dark and a little bit short, her eyes were blue just like how Ky's eyes were before and she had Maya's skin color. Ky couldn't understand what was happening but the girl tried to cut him with her knife but he slapped the knife out of her hand.

-"Anya! That's not the way to say hi to daddy." Maya said and Ky stood there, shocked and with his eyes really open.

-"Daddy!" Anya exclaimed of joy and she hugged Ky from his leg.

-"Da-d-d….DADDY!?" Ky exclaimed and he looked at Maya who just smiled creepily.

-"What did you do to this girl!?" Ky exclaimed again.

-"You know, mommy and daddy shouldn't be fighting in front of their daughter." Maya said with a teasing voice but Ky ran to attack her.

They kept their battle for ten seconds and Anya was growing angry to see her new _parents_ fighting.

-"Don't worry, honey. Daddy and I are just practicing." Maya said and Anya smiled and she sat in a chair to see her parents' practice.

Suddenly Ky pushed Maya out of the warehouse and their fight kept outside the warehouse.

-"That's what I call a date!" Maya said and Ky grabbed her from her shoulders.

-"ENOUGH! Why is this happening? WHY!? I want to break you! Beat you! Cut you in half! Shoot you! Burn you! Rip your skull and spine out of you…but I can't! WHY!?" Ky shouted but Maya smiled, this time her smile wasn't evil or creepy but it was innocent and…lovely?

-"…Because you love me." Maya said and Ky knew she was right.

-"As do I." Maya applied and she got closer to Ky but she kicked him in the stomach.

-"Well enough drama! Let's get going on a pursuit!" Maya said but Ky grabbed her form her arm.

-"Stop it, Maya! Stop acting like a crazy girl!" Ky demanded.

-"Why? This is what I am…just like how a cow's a cow." Maya said.

-"What if I tell you about a world where you're not crazy?" Ky said.

-"What?" Maya asked a little bit offended.

-"I have a friend, his name's Boomer. He claims that he comes from a different timeline…" Ky said.

-"And I'm supposed to be the crazy one?" Maya thought.

-"…I believe what he says, he's from a world where we're all friends. A world were I'm not a vigilante…" Ky said.

-"Shut up." Maya whispered as she felt tears in her eyes.

-"…A world where you're a sane girl." Ky said.

-"SHUT UP!" Maya shouted while she was crying and she started to run away.

-"Maya!" Ky said as he ran after her.

-"Wait up!" Ky applied but Maya kept running.

-"Maya, wait!" Ky shouted again.

-"Stay away from me!" Maya yelled but she didn't notice that she was running to a construction site where the ground have been dug and there were beams in it. When she looked at it she slipped and she could feel the gravity bating her as she was going straight for the beams.

-"MAYA!" Ky yelled and he grabbed her from her arm before she fell to her death.

-"Why did you do it? I thought you said you wanted to kill me." Maya said cleaning the tears away from her face.

-"Because like you said, I love you." Ky said and he helped Maya to climb up.

-"Boomer and I can make this right, change everything to a more peaceful life...but I need to know it from you, Do you really want that...Maya?" Ky asked and Maya only hugged him.

-"Promise me you'll do it. If there's a chance to change me and the world…" Maya replied as she took off Ky's mask out of his face, he had a medium size scar on the left part of his jaw.

-"I promise." Ky said as he and Maya were getting closer to each other until both lips touched each other. Two lost souls found each other again under the rain of the city.

**To be continued…**


	6. Formation of a team

**Chapter 6: Formation of a team**

**(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took a lot to post it, I was busy finding papers for the college and I was out of inspiration. Anyway here's chapter 6, I'll do my best to post the next one)**

Time passed in Ky's hideout but he wasn't there and Boomer was waiting so that he could have his X-reader finally fixed but he started to fall asleep, when he finally fell asleep he opened his eyes when he heard someone coming. Then Ky entered looking somehow…happy?

-"Wow, someone's happy tonight." Boomer explained.

-"Don't push it." Ky warned.

-"No, really. Why so full of joy?" Boomer asked.

-"Let's just say that we have a new team member…two to be exact." Ky said.

-"Who?" Boomer asked again until he heard someone from afar.

_-"You could use more light and colors down here!"_

-"Is that…?" Boomer supposed.

-"Yep, Maya's on our side now...guess she recovered some of her sanity. And she somehow convinced Anya to join her." Ky commented.

-"Who's Anya?" Boomer asked confused.

-"Well…she's a young girl who Maya convinced to be her daughter and…Maya also convinced her that I'm her dad." Ky explained and Boomer was with his eyes really open.

-"She's crazier than I thought." Boomer said.

-"You have no idea." Ky whispered and Boomer could see that Maya and Anya were already coming.

-"Well hi Maya is nice to…WOAH!" Boomer reacted when he saw Maya's _makeup._

-"What?" Maya asked.

-"Your eyes…your lips…" Boomer said shocked and scared.

-"Hey! Even I can use some make up...and even better if the makeup ON MY LIPS IS MADE OF SOMETHING THAT'S INSIDE A HUMAN BEING!" Maya said excited but Ky and Boomer twitched their eyes at her words.

-"Just how much of her sanity did you say she recovered?" Boomer asked Ky.

-"What does this thing do?" Maya asked as she grabbed a rocket launcher and accidentally shot the rocket to one of the walls making it blow up.

-"Nice, mommy! Again!" Anya said jumping of joy.

-"Maybe a 5%." Ky said. Then Anya approached to Boomer.

-"Who are you, mister?" Anya asked.

-"Uh…he's uncle Boomer." Ky said and Boomer only waved his hand meaning he was trying to say hi to Anya…of course Boomer was nervous. Anya could be a little girl but she was as murderous as Maya.

-"Nice to meet you." Anya said and she went to play with her dolls by throwing knifes at them.

-"So she's your daughter." Boomer commented to Ky.

-"Yep…that's what she thinks." Ky said.

-"But she actually looks to be the daughter of you and Maya." Boomer commented.

-"How?" Ky asked but then a beep sound came from Boomer's X-reader.

-"What's going on?" Boomer asked.

-"Blast! This thing can't reload its systems without a quantum battery!" Ky said.

-"And where can we get that?" Boomer asked.

-"Well…some of Lokar's thugs get lots of those craps in the bay." Maya said entering the conversation.

-"We should go there and check it out." Ky suggested.

-"A mission? Oh, goodie! Lots of kill to do!" Maya said excited.

-"You're not coming." Ky said.

-"Huh? Why not?" Maya asked.

-"You know why." Ky replied.

-"Unfair!" Maya said annoyed.

-"Where are you going, daddy?" Anya asked.

-"Um…uncle Boomer and I have to buy some machines. You stay with your mom." Ky said.

-"Okey." Anya said so Ky and Boomer left to find the quantum battery, but as soon as they left Maya told Anya to follow her.

-"Mommy, where are we going? And please save the mystery crap." Anya said.

-"We're going to follow daddy to his mission." Maya said.

-"But daddy said…" Anya tried to say.

-"Why would we let daddy and uncle Boomer all the fun, huh?" Maya said and Anya smiled.

-"We're going to play with daddy and uncle Boomer?" Anya asked.

-"That's right, honey." Maya said and Anya jumped of joy as she followed Maya to find Ky and Boomer.

Meanwhile, Ky and Boomer arrived to one of the bays where Lokar's criminal activities are often.

_Ky stax's journal, November 15__th__-2013_

_These days are going nuts, like this city. A friend that claims to be from another time, the police and the criminals are going to war someday soon, my archenemy became my girl and she convinced a girl that's she me and Maya's daughter, now In the middle of…_

-"Really? Are you writing your journal now?" Boomer said.

-"WOULD YOU MIND!?" Ky exclaimed but he stopped writing when they heard a truck coming nearby.

-"Okay, okay." Boomer said and then they spotted a truck arriving at one of the bay's warehouses. Now knowing that the thugs would find anything useful, Ky's plan was either to sneak up or attack and get the quantum battery.

-"Okay now we have to surprise them." Ky said.

-"You sure?" Boomer asked.

-"Yeah, is not like somebody could surprise me…" Ky said and then, Maya and Anya jumped behind him hugging him.

-"HI!" Maya and Anya said surprising Ky that he jumped in reaction.

-"What the!? I told you both to stay at my home! What are you doing here!?" Ky exclaimed a little bit angry.

-"Well, mommy said we should be part of the fun as well." Anya said and Ky just stared at Maya.

-"I should've known coming from you…" Ky said.

-"Yep. I'm a real pain in the butt, huh?" Maya said showing off.

-"Anyway, we have to sneak up behind the thug guarding the entrance and get the quantum battery." Ky said.

-"I thought you said we were supposed to attack them." Boomer whispered.

-"We were supposed to, but now that Maya and Anya are here…we better not take risks." Ky whispered.

-"Okay, we better be stealthy for this and…" Ky said but Maya grabbed one of her knifes and threw it at the thug who was guarding the entrance to the warehouse, the knife ended stuck in his skull.

-"What?" Maya said.

-"Don't you know the meaning of stealth?!" Ky exclaimed.

-"Stealth? Oh…..never heard of it." Maya said and then she laughed and Ky face palmed himself.

Later Ky, Maya, Boomer and Anya entered the warehouse and started to fight their way in and they finally found the quantum battery.

-"Yeah! Finally got it!" Boomer exclaimed.

Then Ky placed the battery in Boomer's X-reader and it started to turn on. But then many smoke bombs were threw at them and when the smoke was clear, Boomer's X-reader was gone.

-"What the? Where's that…? Whatever that thing was." Maya asked.

-"And Anya?" Ky asked too.

-"Damn! Lokar's thugs took Anya and my x-reader!" Boomer said worried.

Ky just looked at Maya who had a worried look, it was the first time in months since he saw her afraid.

-"Don't worry, we're gonna find our daughter." Ky said.

-"I know…I'll rip those guys' throat when I'll see them." Maya said.

Later, Ky informed captain Boaddai about the recent events so the captain prepared any available police forces for an assault on Lokar's hideout. But before everyone going to the battle, Ky left his journal inside the library of the abandoned monastery, where his hideout's under it.

_Ky stax's journal, final entry_

_Any chances and opportunities for Boomer are running out, Lokar ambushed us and took his X-reader and my daughter. Now Boomer, Maya and I. Alongside captain Boaddai and the police force will attack Lokar and get my daughter back alongside the chance to fix this world. Whether I'm dead or alive at the end of that fight then this journal better be found, I lived my life without regrets. Lost everything I loved and cared but regain better things whcih I won't let go._

_Ky Stax, November 15th _

**To be continued…**


End file.
